Talk:Kitten
Variants (that totally don't exist) |damage = 9000+ |damage_multiplier = |accuracy = 100% |fire_rate = everything |reload_speed = 20 - 30 minutes |magazine = Playkitty |elemental_damage = |elemental_chance = |notes = 100% chance to turn enemies into stone |image = Cute kitten.jpg }} couldn't resist the urge. 65px|link=User:Fryguy42 22:16, November 21, 2012 (UTC) :A++++ would LAWL again. -- Yukichigai (talk) 21:43, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Elemental accessories discussion (moved from article) GD_Weap_AssaultRifle.elemental.AR_Elemental_Shock, GD_Weap_AssaultRifle.elemental.AR_Elemental_Fire, GD_Weap_AssaultRifle.elemental.AR_Elemental_Slag, or GD_Weap_AssaultRifle.elemental.AR_Elemental_Corrosive are the only elemental parts it can have. It does not have a GD_Weap_AssaultRifle.elemental.AR_Elemental_None part, and as such will never sapwn without one. Wannas (talk) 00:02, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :No offense, but we'll need some proof beyond just you saying that. As it stands, we have a working example in the Variants chart that has no element. Until someone can provide EVIDENCE (not just "I totally swear it's true") that it will not spawn without an element then we have to assume that it can, rarely, come in non-elemental form. :And before you go saying "some modder uploaded the photo to screw with us", the uploader is an admin. Doesn't mean it's not a modded weapon, but let's not assume the worst, eh? -- Yukichigai (talk) 12:08, November 25, 2012 (UTC) ::Unless I misunderstand, that person did just cite a list of parts it can spawn with and mentioned a lack of the "none" part, so I assume it was taken from files and they didn't simply say "It spawn with these elemental parts and never none, because I said so." ALL other Moxxi weapons (I have seen) have elemental effect. The basic Moxxi theme is element and heal. Why bother having it Moxxi and not behave as Moxxi? That is like Cursed with (a small chance to have) no penalty. "The uploader is an admin..." I'm sure they did not upload it irresponsibly, but it still could have been a gun they constructed and took a picure of simply for the article. It could have also been constructed before the DLC release, I cannot say. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 21:16, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't doubt the reasonableness of the claim, but the fact is there's nothing concrete to back it up. If that post was taken from a list of weapon parts found in an editor, post an image of the list in the editor. We can't just assume everything that sounds reasonable is true, especially when we have a piece of hard evidence that contradicts it. It sounded reasonable that Piston dropped the Cobra, didn't it? :::Again, right now we have a weapon variant posted that has no element. Until someone provides substantiated proof - not a reasonable argument - that the variant is modded, or provides proof that the gun can't spawn without an element, we have to go with what evidence we have. Unless Fry confirms that it was a modded weapon or this anon-IP posts an image of whatever list they're referencing in whatever editor they're using, the verifiable info we have to go on says it can come in non-elemental form. -- Yukichigai (talk) 21:51, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :::Side-note: it does not help your case to edit the wiki page to include the phrase "quit lying to people." -- Yukichigai (talk) 21:53, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :::::Basically, we have the same amount of (deductive) evidence to prove that is isn't modded as we do to prove it is modded. So, all we can use are reasonable arguments (inductive evidence) until we have anything concrete either way. You ask for "substantial proof" of it being modded, but lack substantial proof of it not being modded. A picture of no element is not substantial proof. The Cobra drop was purely a guess theory, the Kitten allways having element is based on already established behavior of all other Moxxi weapons. Point being, let us not include in the article the ability to appear with no element (or guarenteed elemental) before it has been confirmed. Also, I did not edit the page to say "quit lying to people," I added the part about Gaige and Anarchy. I don't like being accused of what I haven't done, edit history should show that. If you were not referring to me, then nevermind this last part. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 02:57, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::I suppose replace present tense with past tense, as I notice the image does not appear and the article already has notes saying it is allways element but needs citing. I still hope for some proof either way, but I suppose there are more important items to learn of. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 03:09, December 6, 2012 (UTC) fry can neither confirm nor deny the legitness of that weapon. until such time as a reliable user can confirm a non elemental kitten the matter should not entered into article or variant models (main namespace). 01:22, November 26, 2012 (UTC) There is indeed no variant of this weapon with no element. It's directly into the files themselves, there are only the four element types in the setting of the weapon. Here's a screenshot: http://i.imgur.com/xmeH6.png In this instance, "none" isn't actually to say no element, but simply an unset value. The actual no-element setting is GD_Weap_AssaultRifle.elemental.AR_Elemental_None 21:12, December 25, 2012 (UTC)Bob